


sick and annoyed

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone loves jeongin, Sick Fic, Sickfic, What Else Do I Tag?, adorable jeongin, and is stuborn, chan is sick, chans a bit of an ass, seonghwa gets hurt :(, seonghwa is precious, seonghwa trys to help him, seungmin likes to annoy jeongin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: chan is sick and seonghwa trys to look after him but it ends badly
Relationships: Bang Chan/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, but like friendships, park seonghwa/yang jeongin| I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	sick and annoyed

Weeks after chan helped seonghwa they have been talking a lot, not just about problems but becoming better friends. Seonghwa likes it the most when he meets up with woojin and chan the most as they all have different opinions but get along well, so he often goes over to their dorm and wooyoung says they are stealing him from them.

Seonghwa was busy with promotions he didn’t get to see chan or woojin for weeks and hardly had time to call or text them. He missed them a lot but it meant that he got to see his members more which he was glad about, he didn’t want them complaining for too long, they got jealous over him spending time with the others.

So he spent weeks with them and a lot of what chan said was true, that he can rely on them too but they still never listen to him, even if he messes around with them, they still try their hardest to do the opposite and it stressed him out but there was nothing he can do. 

Once their promotions ended he was relaxing in his room when wooyoung came running in holding his phone out. He took the phone and put it to his ear. “hi seonghwa hyung, it changbin” seonghwa was confused but h continued. “hi changbin, is everything okay?” all the rest of ateez had gone out and wooyoung said he didn’t want to go out so seonghwa agreed to stay behind even though wooyoung had said that it was fine but he didn’t want anyone to be alone. “um well kinda but not really. Chan hyung is sick and we managed to convince him to stay home tomorrow but he won’t let anyone stay with him as he doesn’t want anyone to fall behind and I was wondering if you could stay with him as you don’t have promotions any more?” “yeah, sure. i’ll happily help, what time are you guys leaving tomorrow?” he asked so he knew what time to be there for. “6 am” changbin said sheepishly, “but you don’t have to be there for 6 am he will be fine for a while by himself” changbin said but seonghwa agreed that he would be there for 6 am and they could pass him the keys when they leave.

Seonghwa was happy that chan was right, people younger can help you and the fact that he is trusted enough by his members, people he counted as family. 

“woojin said that you would agree, thank you hyung” changbin giggled slightly and hung up. “what wrong hyung” wooyoung asked, changbin didn’t tell wooyoung? “oh chans ill and they want me to look after him while they are out” seonghwa said. “oh okay” “hey wooyoung, do you want me to make you anything to eat, the others will probably eat out” “yes please hyung”

and seonghwa got making some food for him and wooyoung. 

Soon enough the next day came and it was 5am. “seonghwa, why are you up so early?” hongjoong asked cuddling up to seonghwa more. “i have to look after chan hyung, he’s sick” “but what about me? don’t I get your love?” hongjoong asked. “joong I literally have been hugging you since 6 yesterday” he said and hongjoong grumbled. “but what if you get sick too?” hongjoong brought up a very good point. “then I know that I have a very handsome and caring boyfriend that will look after me” he said and kissed hongjoong. “but I have to get ready now” and he pulled away from the hug they were still in. 

Once seonghwa had gotten to the stray kids dorm he didn’t realise that a fan site had been following him. He knocked on the door gently so not to wake chan up and woojin answered and let him in. “we haven’t tolled him that you are coming and we haven’t given him the medicine yet, he keeps claiming that he doesn’t need it” woojin said patting seonghwa on the back. “we will be back about 5pm but you don’t have to stay that long if you don’t want to” changbin said. “he’s asleep in his room right now” “okay, don’t worry about him, ill make sure he’s okay” and they left   
Seonghwa decided that he needed to find a way to get chan to take his medicine. So he made some noodle soup that he can eat with the medicine. It took him a while to get them to be perfect but once he did he put it into a bowl and grabbed the medicine and walked closer to chans room.

Chan woke up to the sound of someone moving around and he got scared. Was it a member that had come back even though he convinced them to go so they don’t miss anything or was it a burglar thinking they had all left and he was going to get killed? He decided to hide under the duvet like that was going to do anything. 

Seonghwa walked into the room as quiet as he could. Chan got scared as he heard someone moving towards him. Seonghwa pulled the duvet slowly from chan and then placed a hand on chans forehead and felt that he was still warm. Chan obviously was quite surprised he had closed his eyes when he pulled the duvet over his head and when someone started to pull the duvet down he held his breath and didn’t dare open his eyes but when he felt a hand on his forehead and a sigh he realised that it was someone who had come to look after him.

“channie wake up” seonghwa shook him gently and he opened his eyes. “seonghwa?” he was sure his mind was playing games, why would seonghwa be here? “yeah it’s me, it’s time for you to eat and take your medicine” “i don’t need any medicine, ill be fine” chan refused again. “come on chan, you have to eat at least, I made some food for you” seonghwa placed the tray of food on his lap when he sat down on the end of chans bed. “im not hungry” chan complained and tried to pull the duvet over his head again but with seonghwa on the end it didn’t move. “come on chan you’re clearly sick, just take some medicine and then you can go back to sleep and hide as much as you want” he was practically begging chan now. “no” “what do you want then?” “to sleep” he kinda shouted. “then take your medicine and you can sleep” “no” “why” “because I deserve to be sick” he groaned out. “no channie you don’t” “yes I do, i shouted at everyone and made them upset” he had tears sat in his eyes threatening to fall with every blink. “oh channie, you don’t deserve to be sick, nobody does. If it’s what’s making you upset then we can call them and you can apologise” “i don’t want to”

“well when you’re ready to eat and take your medicine, its here” and seonghwa was about to put the tray on the bedside table but chan purposely knocked it on the floor and the bowl smashed. “ya bang chan” seonghwa shouted and stared at him. He then left to get a cloth to clean the floor up and when he got back chan was under his cover again. 

He cleaned up the floor and slammed something down on the bed side table. “your medicine is here when you want it” he said kinda angry kinda disappointed and he left the room. Seonghwa realised that the bowl cut his foot and grabbed some plasters and bandages and covered the cut which was quite deep.

Chan was shocked at himself that he did that. When seonghwa shouted at him, he felt so much guilt and shame, his friend spent time out of his day to make him food because he wasn’t feeling well and he went and did this. He uncovered himself when seonghwa left and sat up. He looked at the medicine he left and the glass of water placed next to it. 

He finally decided to take the medicine and attempted to walk out of the room to apologise but he stumbled out and almost fell to the ground with how much is head was spinning. Seonghwa didn’t hesitate to grab and stop him from falling to the ground. He helped him back into bed and tucked him back in. 

seonghwa then decided to clean up a bit, he cleaned up things he knew needed cleaning like the empty cups that had hot chocolate in them last night and emptying the bins and putting the cushions back onto the sofa properly after the fort had collapsed.   
Seonghwa couldn’t stop thinking about maybe the fact that he pushed chan too much and it was his fault that chan got mad. He didn’t bother telling anyone as it wouldn’t be fair to chan or himself, he didn’t want to tell anyone in case it was his fault. 

After about an hour he walked back into chans room and saw that he had taken the medicine so he put his hand on chans forehead only to find that he was still really warm. He grabbed a bucket of cold water and a cloth. When he got back he soak the cloth and ringed it out and placed it on chan to cool him down. Chan had music notes all around him and his laptop on the bed too so he picked the notes up and put them on the laptop and moved it to the other bed in the room. 

When the others got back chan was still asleep and seonghwa as asleep while sat on the floor and head on the bed with a wet cloth in his hand and another on chans head where it had warmed through by now. They were as quiet as they could be and left the room to go to the living room to talk.

“what do we do? We can’t just wake seonghwa hyung up and then thank him for helping and kick him out” seungmin said looking at woojin who was the acting leader. “who wants to share a bed with someone so seonghwa can stay here?” woojin asked. “i can share with jeongin and seonghwa can take my bed” seungmin suggested and they agreed on that, now the tough bit was going to be moving seonghwa to seungmins bed. 

“i can lift him if you want?” changbin suggested “then I can tell wooyoung to tell the others that seonghwa is staying here” and they agreed on that. Thankfully seonghwa was really asleep and didn’t wake up when changbin moved him. 

“whoa guys seonghwa hyung left a note and food” hyunjin said and jeongin came running. “i made some noodle soup for chan but he didn’t want it so you guys can have the rest. Also sorry about the broken bowl, I accidentally dropped it,” jeongin read out. “wow he even covered for chan, but we probably should have tolled him about chan getting angry when ill” seungmin said looking at changbin who was sat at the table. “or maybe he did just drop the bowl” hoping that chan didn’t upset seonghwa. 

When chan woke up hours later he was feeling better. He walked out into the living room where everyone was. “did seonghwa go home?” he said once he realised he wasn’t there. “chan you should be in bed, come on” woojin lead him back to bed but chan wasn’t tired any more. “i need to apologise to seonghwa” “no you need to go to sleep” woojin said and looked down where the bowl of water was and he saw blood next to it. “just go to sleep chan” he grabbed the cloth and wiped the blood and left the room. There was quite a lot of blood on the cloth, enough for changbin to worry when woojin walked to the kitchen. 

“shit, what happened?” changbin asked. “im not sure, I don’t think that it’s chans” woojin looked at changbin. “seonghwa left a note, he picked it up and read it to him “i made some noodle soup for chan but he didn’t want it so you guys can have the rest. Also sorry about the broken bowl, I accidentally dropped it” woojin went to he bin where the bowl was and there was blood on it too. 

Changbin went to chans room where he was still awake. “chan did you hurt seonghwa?” changbin was being straight forward. “no, why?” “because there was blood on the floor and on a broken bowl too” changbin already had his suspicions. “oh shit, I knocked the bowl out of his hand and it smashed” chans guilt already set in. “did he go home?” “yes he did, ill talk to him, just go to sleep and you can apologise tomorrow” changbin knew he shouldn’t lie to his leader but he didn’t want him to wake seonghwa up. 

Woojin and changbin had agreed to talk to seonghwa tomorrow. Seungmin slept in jeongins bed which was in the same room as his bed which seonghwa was sleeping in. jeongin hated sharing a bed with seungmin as he always wanted hug up really close to him or he accidentally kicked him in the night.

Seonghwa woke up and noticed that jeongin and seungmin were in the same bed and that was when he realised that he wasn’t in his bed or his dorm but still in stray kids, he must have taken one of their beds meaning they were sharing. “jeongin-ah” seonghwa said when he saw his eyes were open. “do you need anything hyung?” “no, did I take your bed?” he felt bad. “no, seungmin gave his bed up, but it was just an excuse to annoy me” he said and looked at seungmin who was sleeping peacefully. “i can go home if you want to sleep here” seonghwa was willing to walk back in the dark at 3 am so that jeongin would be comfortable. “no it’s alright thank you hyung” he still looked restless. “you can come and share the bed with me, I don’t take up too much” seungmin accidentally kicked jeongin as seonghwa was talking. He lifted up the duvet inviting jeongin in and jeongin took the offer and laid next to seonghwa. 

“hyung did you hurt yourself yesterday?” jeongin asked looking at seonghwa. “only a little, don’t worry” he liked the way that jeongin sounded genuine and like he cared. “did you put a bandage on it? When did it happen?” “i did put a bandage on it and it was about 10 am” “hyung you should have changed it by now” and he was being dragged out of bed by jeongin and to the living room where he got the first aid kit. 

“hyung it was chan that hurt you wasn’t it?” “no, of course not” “chan threw the bowl didn’t he?” it was like jeongin was reading his mind. “yeah, but it’s fine” “hyung this is not fine, this cut is really deep” jeongin was concerned. “im sorry jeongin, I made you have to share your bed and now your helping me” “it’s alright, don’t worry. None of the other members would let me do this, they would tell me im too young or they can do it” he almost seemed happy doing this, it made seonghwa smile. “well thank you jeongin, don’t let them tell you that you are too young yeah and if they do you come and tell me and ill tell them off yeah?” “even if its woojin or chan?” “including woojin and especially chan” jeongin had cleaned the cut and it was bandaged again. 

“let’s go back to bed, you need to sleep” and they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep. Seungmin who woke up first for once took a picture of the two. Jeongin usually wakes up first but as he fell asleep really late seungmin was proud that he beat jeongin. The picture was sent to everyone in stray kids and then somehow ended up being sent to ateez. The other ateez members teased hongjoong saying he was going to end up losing his boyfriend to stray kids.

When chan woke up the next day jeongin and seonghwa were cooking breakfast in the kitchen while everyone was cleaning up, hoping not to piss seonghwa off. “seonghwa” chan said which made him turn around. “i am so sorry about yesterday, you came to look after me and I hurt you and refused your help” chan said hoping he will forgive him. “you should be hyung” jeongin glared and threatened chan with a spatula which he was mixing with for some reason. Seonghwa laughed at jeongin and pulled him into a side hug. “it’s okay, ill forgive you If I can kidnap jeongin forever” and chan agreed. “hyung” jeongin whined. “were joking jeongin. But seriously if you keep being so cute I will kidnap you” and jeongin shyd away. 

Soon enough seonghwa went back to his dorm only to have been sent a link. “park seonghwa (ateez) seen entering stray kids dorm and not leaving until the next day, send us your suggestions on what could have been the reason. Bonus- bang chan wasn’t seen with the rest of stray kids when leaving the dorm. Could the two be connected? Could seonghwa and chan be dating?” the article was sent by hongjoong and he knew it was passively saying that he was jealous and wanted hugs in return, soenghwa happily complied.


End file.
